Madison
Madison Williams debuts in Ridonculous Race alongside Ali as the team Deranged Love. Two years later, she debuts in Starlight Savanna as the team captain of the Fighting Spirits. In Back in Action, and Island Homecoming she serves as an aftermath host. Personality Madison has always been a smart, manipulative girl. She may seem nice when introducing herself to her competition, but she always has something up her sleeve. Her goal is to manipulate anyone and everyone into doing her biddings for her. She isn't too good at hiding her true feelings though, so anyone who is somewhat smart will see her true colors with ease. After meeting Bebe, Madison becomes laxer and eases up a bit. This is when she realizes she wants to turn her life around, going to the extents of cutting and dying her hair in OBiA, and later on the boat. Ridonculous Race Coming Soon! Starlight Savanna In Call It A Comeback, Part One, Madison was the 10th contestant introduced off the cruise ship. She wasted no time before heading to the huts after being introduced. Madison had no interest in talking to Jazz, a girl she remembered from the Ridonculous Race. Madison bonds with Bebe for the rest of the episode. In Call It A Comeback, Part Two, during the challenge, Madison returns to her hut to fix her makeup and put on some perfume. She exits the hut and looks for a hiding spot, but not before making Wyatt feel bad for being the first one tagged. After walking around, she jumps into a bush, already inhabited by Daisy. Madison and Daisy proceed to introduce themselves to one another. They talk for a bit before Kensly introduces herself. Madison leaves, claiming she needs a bathroom break. On this "bathroom break" Madison enters the male hut out of curiosity. She was taken aback upon realizing Archie was already hiding there. Madison herself hides under a bed. She screams at the top of her lungs, causing Archie to lose. Afterward, she makes a break for it to the lake. Madison meets the rest of the contestants at the huts, when Kass announces Cordelia and her are the final two, making them the team captains. In the end, Chefette grabs Madison for Cordelia, losing. Madison picks Nathan, Daisy, Eugene, Chloe, Andrew, Bebe, Ash, Dixie, Jackson, and Manny. Madison votes for Andrew at the first elimination ceremony. Trivia * Her full name is Madison Elaine Williams. * Madison is European American. ** Polish, Norwegian heritage. * Madison's birthplace is Seattle, Washington. * Madison's birthday is October 23rd, 1996. ** Which means her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Madison is 5'7". * Madison is agnostic. * In BiA, Madison cut and dyed her hair platinum. She keeps her hair that color afterward. ** She later re-dyes her hair after she escapes the boat. She goes into hiding, under a new name. * Madison's tag is 'The Scarlet Woman', which fits from all of her relationships, and attractions. As seen in RR, she's not afraid to kiss someone random to get what she needs. * Achievements: Best Villain. Category:Characters Category:ORR Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:Fighting Spirits Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:Villainous Villains